Conventionally, various mounting structures of a wiring harness are proposed for mounting the wiring harness along a horizontal reinforcing member (reinforcing metallic pipe) of an on-vehicle instrument panel or the like.
For example, in PTL 1, it is described that when a synthetic-resin-made rectangular-tubular harness protector is mounted on a circular-sectional-shaped reinforcing member, and a locking clamp at a bottom of the harness protector is inserted into and engaged with a hole of the reinforcing member, the harness protector is fixed to the reinforcing member. A wiring harness (a plurality of electric wires) is previously inserted into the harness protector. The locking clamp includes a pair of claws at a tip end of a supporting column.
Further, in PTL 2, it is described that a flat harness protector into which a flat wiring harness is inserted is attached and fixed to a flat top surface of a cross-car beam (reinforcing member) with a locking clamp or a bolt.